名前 names
by Tobi Tortue
Summary: Gundam SEED Short. Making fun of people was so much fun in the old days and for some, it still is. Add a special appearance, and you've got a tangled recipe for...something. Who knows what it really is....


namae (names)

* * *

"You remember that one guy from ZAFT Academy that, during presentations, you stopped listening to him because you could only think one thing?" Dearka asked.

"You mean Future-Used-Car-Salesman?" Athrun asked, smiling at the memory.

"No, he's talking about Monotone Boy," Yzak said, frowning at the memory.

Needless to say, Kira had no idea what they were talking about. He had been, however, been deeply absorbed in J. R. Ward's Lover Eternal. But he joined the conversation anyway. "Someone in your class wanted a career in used car sales?" He paused thoughtfully, and then commented. "_That's_ a little weird..."

"I don't think he had that in mind," Dearka explained, laughing, "but, man, he'd be good at it." He shook his head. "Both of them were _so_ annoying."

"Oh, so it's _that_ sort of thing," Kira said in a voice that reminded Dearka of his mother when she first realized that he had befriended Ezalia Jule's son: pure disappointment.

"At Heliopolis," Kira continued, "there was a girl who was made fun of because she was shy and wore glasses..." They could all see that Kira's tender heart still went out to her.

"What, glasses?!" Yzak asked, starting to laugh in a way that was on the verge of maniacal.

Kira's brow furrowed in concern.

"That's right, ha ha, stupid naturals have to wear glasses!" the silver-haired commander continued.

"It's not nice to make fun of people like that..." Kira reminded, now looking distressed.

"It's okay," Athrun said, grinning mischievously. "Everyone called Yzak 'that angry guy'." He then started laughing to the point that he drowned out Yzak. Tears leaking from his blue-green eyes, he turned to Dearka. "Remember his other name?"

Rather than responding, Dearka answered with laughter. "Which one?" he choked out.

By this time, Yzak had caught on that they were talking about him.

"You had other names for ME?!" he spluttered, enraged. "I was your _friend!"_

Dearka threw his arms up to fend off the advancing commander. "That's not to say they were _bad_ names," Dearka said hastily. He managed to grab one of Yzak's wrists as Yzak grabbed his. Yzak came to a halt, but his angry blue eyes carried his momentum into Dearka with an almost physical force.

"Really, Elsman?!" Yzak's arms twitched, as if he were going to struggle, but had just decided to stand still. He didn't look as if he believed his friend for a minute.

"Really! We gave you names like 'that cool guy'!" Dearka lied convincingly.

"And Jerk-face," Athrun added. He dodged Yzak's fist narrowly when it let go of Dearka's wrist.

"Zala!!" Yzak growled.

"And Ace!" Dearka supplied reassuringly.

"And Pissy Boy." Athrun laughed and took another step away from Yzak.

"I'll kill you, Zala..." Yzak snarled menacingly. He shook off his subordinate's grip and lunged for the Justice pilot, who hid behind Kira.

"And Hot Shot!" Dearka yelled, attempting to spare Athrun.

"And Hot _Snot_!" Athrun shot back, laughing and jumping behind Kira's couch.

"Expert!"

"Ugly!"

"Amazing One!"

"Enraged One!"

"Super Cool Friend!"

"Really Mean Guy!"

In the midst of all this, Mu La Flaga entered the room. He stood there for several moments while Athrun and Dearka continued yelling. He was unnoticed by everyone, except for Kira, who glanced up from his book, and then continued reading.

Yzak tackled Athrun and pinned him to the ground. He was trying to cover the squirming pilot's mouth, but success was elusive.

"Sexy Beast!" Dearka cried in vain.

"Fucking Bastard!" Athrun coughed.

Mu cleared his throat. "Um... I don't really know what's going on here, and I'm not sure that I'd like to. And...Yzak? Athrun? I really don't think that that's appropriate behavior for the pilot's lounge. Stuff...private stuff...like that...needs to be done in your...private rooms..."

He looked away for a moment, cleared his throat again, and then exited.

* * *

Heh heh. I hope you liked it. Please continue to read and review! Thanks!

And remember, if you have any questions, comments, or ideas, you can let me know in a review or email me! I love to hear from people!


End file.
